Mothman? I'm A Birdkid
by King Dave of Blingees
Summary: While in Point Place, West Virginia, one of the flock is seen. The legend of the Mothman is resurected and The Secret Saturdays come to investigate. When Zak mistakes a flying Iggy for the Mothman and chases after him, where will this interaction lead? DEADFIC.


**Hey everyone. A while ago I read this really great MR/Secret Sat. crossover. The only problem being that it had been months since the last update. I would like to give a moment of silence in hope for this fanfic to recover -moment of silence-**

**Anyways I kind of want to write an MR/SS crossover and I just got a great Idea, so I'm going to write one.**

**Angel: Wait, wait, stop before you forget the disclaimer.**

**Me: Awwww**

**The Things I Do to Not Get Sued: A I'm sure you all assume. I do not have the rights to MR, that would be JP. I also do not have the rights to the Secret Saturdays, that would be whoever-the-hell-produces-the-show-or-whatever-but-really-who-cares-enough-to-look-up-the-producer-of-a-cartoon? .**

**HENCEFORTH!**

**

* * *

**

**Mothman? I'm a Birdkid**

_**(Chapter one)**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Flock was camped out on the hilly land on the outskirts of Point Pleasant, West Virginia. They were in a bit of trouble right now. Someone had seen one of them flying during a late night fly, and apparently this isn't the first time this town has encountered winged people of sorts. There were claims about the "return of the Mothman" everywhere. Normally the Flock would leave the area after something like this happens, but Max's voice told her that they needed to stay there.

Iggy was bored. Nudge was getting on his nerves and they didn't really know what to do yet. Iggy couldn't even just relax and enjoy the beauty of nature. He couldn't see it; Iggy was blind.

"Hey Max." Iggy called walking over to where he knew Max was sitting.

"Yeah?" She said looking up at Iggy who always seemed to somehow know where she was.

"I'm gonna head out for a fly." He said pointing a thumb behind him.

"Do you know how to get back here?" He nodded, "Fine, don't go to close to town and try to stay away from the reporters. If you aren't back in a couple hours I'm sending Fang out to get you."

"Ok" he said going to spot where he could open his wings. He adjusted his gray jacket and stretched out his wings. They were Gray and white with a few blue gray stripes **(A/N feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. I'm kind of basing this description off of memory)**, and he took off.

* * *

Meanwhile not far from the area Iggy was flying, The Saturday were walking through. After having heard about the Mothman sightings they came to Point Pleasant. If the Mothman was a cryptid, they needed to either protect it from people, or protect people from it..

Zak and Fisk were off on their own trying to find the Mothman. Out of the corner of his eye, Zak saw something in the sky. "Mothman" Zak said under his breathe. He and Fisk chased after him. It started to speed up and swerve as if he knew they were there, but he never turned around to see them.

Eventually Iggy reached a area that was somewhat clear of trees. He knew he was being followed, he could hear them. They were fast though. Iggy knew he couldn't lose them. He didn't want them to find the Flock, so he would face whoever it was by himself. Zak hid in the bushes ans Iggy turned and got into a fighting stance.

"Come out of the bushes. I know your there. Just know that I wont go down without a fight." Iggy said as he faced the sound of a bothered bush.

Zak and Fisk stepped out of the pushes. "You're not the Mothman, _are_ you?" Zak said walking up to him.

"No, and you're not an Eraser, Flyboy, M-geek, or Whitecoat." Iggy said never leaving his battle stance.

"No, I'm Zak Saturday. I'm here with my parents looking for the Mothman, they're cryptozoologists." And this is Fisk, you're probably wondering what he is."

"Why would that be?" Iggy asks with a questioning look.

Zak was confused. "Maybe because he's a seven foot tall gorilla cat cryptid. He's standing right next to me, can't you see him?"

Iggy proceeded to give him an annoyed look and said, "No, I can't see anything. I'm blind."

"You don't act blind."

"Most blind kids aren't me."

"Ok. Well, that brings me to another topic. You have wings."

"and?"

"Are you a cryptid or something?"

"No, what's a cryptid?"

"A cryptid is a creature that's existence hasn't been proved and that most scientist believe to not exist at all. And if you're not a cryptid, then what are you?"

"None of your business." Iggy started heading back towards the trees. "Now I'm leaving, and don't follow me because I'll hear you. I may have held back now, but if you keep following me I'll have to attack you. _And_ _I like to play with fire_." Iggy grinned as he let Zak see one of his bombs, and with that Iggy jumped into the air and took off heading back towards the Flock.

Zak and Fisk went back to find Doc and Drew. He need to tell them about that blind boy with the wings, and apparently bombs too.

Iggy was almost there when he heard a flapping sound approaching him. "Max send you, Fang?"

"Yeah." Fang tapped Iggy's hand, "We, need to get back before she kills both of us."

Iggy looks to Fang. "There's some stuff I really need to talk to you two about when we get back." He had to tell them about that guy.

"Sure" Fang said, and neither of them talked for the rest of the way back.

* * *

Zak had finally found his parents. "Mom, Dad, you have _got_ to here this!" He yelled as he ran up to Doc and Drew Saturday. They looked over at him. They knew that half the time it was nothing, but when it was something, it was often important.

Zak told them the whole story. How he saw the bird-man in the air and chased after it. The conversation he had with the blind hybrid. He also told them about how he liked to "play with fire". Doc and Drew looked at him skeptically, but they were forced to believe him. There were too many complex details for him to have made it up.

"Sounds like he doesn't want to be found." Doc said.

"Which is exactly why were going to find him." Drew immediately replied. "The way you described him, it sounds like he can't be older than 16."

"Mom, he has _bombs_, I saw one of them." Zak protested.

"We could find out what he is, maybe help him. And he's _blind_. Zak, no matter how much skill you say he has, If your blind you can't get around 100% unless you have help of some sort. What if there are _other_ winged kids out there? We have to find him."

"Drew brings up a good point. We can't just sit around knowing that there could potentially be homeless winged children somewhere in this forest." Doc said making the final decision.

"Fine, but if we get blown to bits, it's not my fault." Zak pouted.

Iggy, now back with the Flock, told Max and Fang about what had h

* * *

appened when he went out flying. After he had finished telling the story Max started to zone out. He looked in Fang's direction and Fang whispered, "Voice." Iggy just nodded.

"The voice says that this was apparently supposed to happen, or something. They're going to look for us, and the voice wants us to let them find us. They have something to do with the whole "saving the world" thing or whatever. Opinions?" Max said after her decent back to Earth.

"I really don't know. That kid I talked to sounded like he was only around Nudge's age. Maybe we could let them find us, but we can be prepared for when they come. If they're bad we can always U&A. Our little Angel is an _excellent_ judge of character." Iggy gave his opinion.

"I agree with Iggy." and that was Fang.

"Ok, we'll let they others know what's going on and we'll get ready. We'll stay in the tree so that when they come we can approach them first, but not all at once. I have a plan. Now lets call a Flock meeting." Max had a determined look on her face. She _did_ have a plan, and she thought it was a pretty dang good one.

* * *

**Me: Well there's the end of chappie no. 1. **

**Angel: It's ok I guess.**

**Me: I already know what to do for the second chapter.**

**Angel: Go brains!**

**Me: I just finished watch the 26th episode of D N Angel on YouTube.**

**Angel: It was so bittersweet.**

**Me: It was amazing, but its really sad that Dark is gone forever. And the manga Fang _does _look like Dark.**

**Angel: The resemblance is freaky. Though the personality differences are drastic enough to make up for it.**

**Me: So, tell me what you think. Are you going to read the next chapter? Suggestions? Did I mess anything up? I still have no idea what the hell lemons are.**

**Angel: It's probably one of those "you don't want to know" things.**

**Me: Probably. If you liked this story you might like one of my other stories.**

**Angel: and please review. Even if you don't have an account. It makes us feel special.**

**Me: Warm fuzzies. And I'm considering looking for a beta reader. Can someone tell me exactly what it is they do? I don't 100% know, thanks.**

**R&R&Cryptids go RAWW!**


End file.
